Opposites Attract
by Kreative Katie
Summary: This TVD fanfic is a total switched demension of TVD Its a really frickin awesome story! Im excited to write and I'll update frequently it starts from the end of the last ep of season 4 and the only changed thing is tht Katherine doesnt turn into a human. There is still a cat fight and everything its really awesome plz follow me and I'll check out ur stories 2!
1. Intro

*SLAM* the mug hit on the dark wooded table beer splashing out. "I'm gonna go take a walk." I struggled and toppled over my feet to get to the door; my heels in my hand. "Bye." I bit my lip and walked on the side walk. *CHIRP CHIRP* my car alarmed as I pressed the button on my keys. *SLAM*

_where am I going? What am I doing? Wait… where am I? Everything is such a blur… Elena… she's the bitch here. Not me. I was only trying to tell her how I felt of her. Jealous, angry. That's what I did right? And I left her in a good place. Locked up in that old coffin shed where Klaus's dad used to be. No one will suspect me putting her there. Wait whats that sign say? _

**NEW ORLEANS**

**NEXT EXIT**

"Lets play a little Elena for a while shall we? Hm haha."


	2. Drunk & Crazy

"Klaus please don't make me go back to Mystic Falls! Now that I have my feelings back they are forcing me to make a decision! I mean what if I don't love either of them- what if-" I said dramatically trying to do my best voice of Elena. "Come sit. I thought you chose Damon" he thought. _wise choice Elena. "_I guess not... Elena are you drunk?!" I guess me stumbling to get on the couch gave it away. "Why so surprised ?" I answered laughing. "nothing. I guess I haven't seen you drunk before." Klaus said. There was a moment of silence. "Can I get you something? Coffee water?" He asked. "No i'm fine. My knees feel so weak." I rubbed my sore knees. "I won't let you drive. So I guess you can stay here for the night but as soon as you feel better you have to leave Elena." He said back to his original voice. "She's gonna ruin my reputation." He mumbled. _I'm gonna do more then that._ He lead me to the guest bedroom but I was tripping over my feet, so he swooped me up and laid me down. He tucked me in and stared at me. It was a stare even I, Katherine Pierce couldn't read. _this is my chance. Just do it. _I leaned in, closed my eyes, and kissed him. He put his left arm from my left hip to my right and wrapped his other arm from my right hip to my left shoulder. Instead of the comforter over my body he was there.


	3. Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am trying to update whenever I have free time :)

also I wanted to tell you that Klaus declined every person that asked him to take care of his pregnant- I- Dont- even- know- what- to- call- her. Even the most convincing person ever- Elijah lol ;) Oh and there will be longer chapters soon! sorry I know theres a rule to no Authors notes or watever... does anyone really care about the Rules & Guidelines anyways?I just read a few cuz I didnt want my story to blow up XD cuz i've seen so many people doing authors notes. . . do they even check these things before they are uploaded as an official chapter?! I didnt think sooo... this is getting way off topic... XD enjoy :)


	4. Stolen Test

*Yawn* I woke up, got out of bed and put my clothes back on. "Where am I? Klaus is that you?" I said fuzzy. "Yeah you spent the night here. Elena, you were drunk." Klaus said. "Why would I... No no no no no, not Elena I'm Katherine! Klaus what happened last night?!" I said shocked and worried. "What the hell?! WHY do you always have to play games Katherine?! " He told me. "What happened last night." I demanded. "We slept together." Klaus said now angry too.

I flipped a coffee table. "AUGHR!" I said then slammed Klaus to the wall saying "This is all your fault! Why can't you be more careful with who you sleep with?! First a warewolf and now drunk Elena?!" "Excuse me," he slammed me against the oppposite wall. "But I am still stronger and older than you. And all this comes back to you! You were pretending to be Elena, you got drunk!" _I can't believe this! I slept with my enemy!... whats that salty taste in my mouth? _"So if I was Elena you would feel better about this?!" "Don't pretend you wouldn't like it if it was me getting distracted by Elena because I had alot on my mind and you were in Mystic Falls causing trouble with no one to stop you! No Elena no Klaus."

I ran to the bathroom the salty feeling got worse. I puked into the toilet. "I swear Klaus if you got me... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I grabbed my bag and slipped out of the door and right before closing it I said: "You should wish we don't meet again." and slammed the door.

I started up the car and headed to the nearest pharmacy. I vamp- run- stole a pregnancy test. I had not time for the line. I got back in my car and drove to Seattle. Where my home was.


	5. Worried Sick

"The test… positive _ITS POSITIVE _Positive Positive What will you do? You are **Katrina Petrova **and you don't have a plan?!" The voices… they gripped me tight, let me go, and did it again… what will I do? What will I do to Klaus… When I woke up to my nightmare I saw the moon still out in my five star room.

I loved this room because it was near everything in the hotel if I went right,(next door) the Luxurious Spa awaited me, if I went a little far left the pool room was there and right next to that a bar. When I went far right the V.I.P Restaurant called my name. The best thing was that the elevators were in front of me, not like I needed them or anything but even those were amazing!

But I had no time for admiring the hotel right now; the test was positive! I… I can't believe it. There's no way to kill him! The stupid Salvatore's used up the wood from the bridge and now… I'm left with nothing. No weapon, and a baby on top of everything! What the hell I'm going to… all of a sudden I felt dizzy, and nauseous at the same time. It felt terrible if you even want to know. _That's it. _I went on Google and asked it what the symptoms of pregnancy are. _... Spotting and Cramping ... Breast Changes ... Fatigue ... Nausea (Morning Sickness) greeeeat I feel soooo much better now. I wish I had all the books the Salvatores had. Hey… I wonder what they're up to. _I thought it was time to pay Mystic Falls a little visit. The sun was rising now and I packed a few outfits that looked the most like Elena and set off for the Salvatores house. I figured having Elena out was an advantage. Drunk Katherine had a good note for that one.

When I got to the boarding house Damon was yelling at Caroline. "She's been missing for days and on top of that Stefan isn't picking up his phone! What if they are… what if she…" He shouted. "Damon when I heard the way she told me that she loved you, it was real. And I've known her my whole life. I would know. Not that I like that she chose you and wouldn't hate if she ran away with Stefan, I know she really loves you, Damon."

I knocked on the door. I tried to get some fake tears streaming out of my eyes. Damon rushed to the door. "Damon!" I cried. "He held me in his hands and layed me on the couch Caroline rushed over. "Elena! Where have you been!? We've been worried sick! And right after you chose Damon?!" Caroline said. "Katherine… She fought me and threw me in the trunk of a car somewhere and when I woke up I had no idea where I was or how long it had been." I said acting weak. "Elena are you ok?" Damon asked. "I should get going and tell Tyler your back." The door slammed shut and then it was only me and Damon.

He was worried. Like, a lot since he'd been drinking, but at least he wasn't drunk. "You should come get some rest." He said and carried me up stairs to his bedroom. But when he closed the door he gave me a kiss. Not just any kiss. The one that's filled with every emotion he felt. He was mad, glad, worried and all of that in one kiss was just something special that Damon did. _Elena would've enjoyed that. _I snuggled on the right side of the bed; Damon likes the left and said "Good night, Damon. I love you." He said love you too Elena and shut off the lights. He hugged me while we slept through the night


	6. Forgive Me

After my shower I stepped out, put on a robe, and a towel in my hair. I went outside and grabbed my suitcase from the bushes where I had hid it. I took it into the room and opened it up. I took out some Elena-like-clothes and put them on. I went downstairs to the bookshelves and looked for the book Damon had looked at when he found out the bridge was made of White Oak Tree. Maybe there was another place made of White Oak.

_this must be the one. _I grabbed a book and looked through it and near the last page i read "There is also a large amount of White Oak in mystic falls-" "Elena youre awake already?" Damon came over to me and hugged me from behind me. "Why are you looking at that book?" He asked me. "No reason. Just wishing there was another way to kill Klaus." I answered. "How come theres all this rivalry all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Damon, the thing is... I was thinking over those few nights and I found out a big part of it... Apparently when I woke up after Katherine beat me it had been _two _days." I said. "What are you trying to say, Elena?" "That means there was one night I didnt remember. Katherine told me it had been two days before she shut me in the trunk and I didnt realize what that meant. She said I had been sitting in front of her rivals house when she took me in the morning of the second day, and I was too hurt to realize what all this meant. Damon, I didnt know!"

He got up and walked to the fireplace he stared at it for a while. Then I think he realized. He broke the glass he had in his hand, Then ran his hands through his hair. "Damon, Damon I'm sorry, I didnt know. Forgive me Damon, Please!" He flipped the side table next to the couch. I jumped acting shocked and scared. "GAAAH! Give me the book, Elena." I stood there acting too scared to move. "Just give me THE BOOK!" He yelled. i gave it to him and tried to hug him. He turned away and flipped to the page I was on. read it, ripped out the page and came over to me. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. It was one filled with anger, dissapointment, and sadness. Then he gave me one last glance and vamp ran out of the house.

I dont know where he went but Im sure he was doing the dirty work for me. Just as I had wanted.


	7. Not A Frickin Cat fight

_soooo sorry for updating so late guys! but heres a long one :D enjoy!_

* * *

Elena POV

I sat in a corner craving blood. I was drained out; almost completely. When I remembered something. The cure. The cure was in my coat pocket. _should I drink it? It's what I wanted. Katherine just _had _to be my dobbleganger didnt she?! now Damon doesnt realize who it is cuz everyone thought she was gone and... and... just take it Elena! NO! yes... its better than craving blood. NO i want to stay with Damon forever! But how can you do that without living Elena? Wait... he could always just make you a vampire again right? what are the rules of this thing?! UGH! wait as long as you can elena. Just wait for Damon. You know he'll find out soon._

Damon's POV

after driving the whole night above the speed limit, planning my attack, I finally developed a semi- plan- yeah yeah: _"semi-_plan?! your gonna get yourself killed." you try developing a plan against a guy that barely ever dies. Once I got there I took out the wooden branch I had sharpened at the tip from the backseat.

I bang on the door twice before a man answered. "Klaus you know this guy?" "Damon." He said appearing next to the door with a glass of wine. "Damon this is Marcel. Ive known him for a long time. He is also a vampire." Klaus said. I chucked the wooden dagger into the bushes on the right. My plan has changed. "Come in." He said. "Marcel and I were just discussing something you wouldnt understand." He told me as I walked in and looked around.

"Listen Klaus I dont really care about what you and Marcel were discussing. Marcel please leave we have some... business to discuss." I told him, speaking while glaring at Klaus. "Maybe I could help ya all in it ya know?" He said putting on his hat and looking at me. "Just. Leave." I said turning to give him 'the stare.'

as he shut the door Klaus spoke first. "What's the matter with you Damon?" He asked me. "Well I heard that you got under sheets with someone else." I said. "Lies. Who told you that?" He denied.

"My girlfriend, the one you did it with." I said and with the word "with" I slammed him to the wall crashing past the coffee table and couch; my hands wrapped around his neck. "Perhaps... You've forgotten." He said. He kicked me off of him on to the ground and leaned over. His necklace hanging down.

"I'm an original Damon you can't beat that." He stepped on stomach. "Now who did this girl say she pleaded as." He asked looking at me struggling to get out of his trap. "Elena. Klaus obviously Elena I'm not gonna go out with my ex." I said between chokes. "Wrong answer." Klaus said dragging me by my legs and flipping me on to the couch nearest to him.


	8. Tragic

Sorry for the long time I guess there has been alot going on

Klaus POV

I dumped Damon's body in my attic which has a secret entrance in my closet. For all anyone knows, they don't know! I'll be fine. Now, Katherine's turn. Now Damon had informed me Katherine is still playing naughty. Now I must. And I must free Elena from where she is or Caroline will never forgive me. I know I promised to never return, but promises are meant to be broken. I left my home packing light because i know and hope I won't stay long.

* * *

Elena POV

you know he's not coming, stop fighting the urge! Just do it. forget him. Katherine plays naughty that's her and you know it. Damon will come but by the time he does there won't be anyone to free! "THATS NOT TRUE!" you kno it is Elena "stop. JUST STOP! Last as long as you can Elena! You have t. The cure is your last option! Not your first.

* * *

Klaus POV

i knocked on the Salvatore door and moved to the side of the door. I picked up a sturdy twig from the ground. Katherine came out and I stabbed her hand. "Aohw!" She said a mix of surprise and pain. I twisted the injured hand. "Hello again Katherine. Where's Elena, stop playing these games, Damon's already made a huge mistake of trying to kill me and you know what happened to him. His time was up anyways. So tell me where's Elena?" I said dragging her downstairs I broke one of the stair railings just in case. " The Lockwood cellar." she said and I could tell she was lying " stop playing games Katrina you are much smarter than that and that's too obvious Anyone would think of that first." I said opening the cellar she jumped up in front of me and showed me her fangs. As if it was supposed to scare mE. HA. I pushed her inside. Took the railing piece and stabbed her leg. "One more chance or you'll be in my attic too. Where. Is. She." I asked sternly. "fine. Fine she's where your father was." she said. " thanks for ruining my party." I walked out locked the door tightly. Now thata somewhere Katherine would hide someone.


End file.
